An echo in a communication service is a potentially attenuated and/or potentially filtered version of what is transmitted by a device that is also received at the device. An echo may be caused by any number and/or type(s) of conditions such as, but not limited to, an impedance mismatch, an acoustic echo due to use of a speakerphone, etc. When an echo occurs with sufficient amplitude, and/or with sufficient delay and/or time offset relative to what was transmitted, the echo can be noticeable and/or annoying to a person utilizing the communication service and/or be disruptive to the ongoing communication service.